Morlin's Tale
by Smeagol Fasir Kenobi
Summary: While on a visit to a humanuninhabitable world, Spock is sent down to find out more. But things go horribly wrong and Spock's life comes to rest in the hands of a disabled alien teenager. How long can they survive? . . .
1. A Bad Feeling

1Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty, or any of the others on the Enterprise. But the planet's inhabitants are all mine.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Captain, I am the logical choice to go down."  
  
"Yes, I know. You have a better chance of blending in because of your ears. These people are extremely superstitious and will execute anyone who doesn't look like a native. But you said they only have three fingers."  
  
"Yes. Doctor McCoy was able to make a pair of gloves that look almost exactly like their hands."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"A few minor flaws, barely noticeable. And it would be illogical to believe all their people look exactly alike."  
  
"There's something else . . . some reason you think you're the only one for this job."  
  
"I'll tell you," Doctor McCoy said, coming up behind the two. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is the only one who can do this. Their air is low in oxygen, and thin beyond what humans can tolerate, even with anything I could give you to help you breathe. But a Vulcan . . . this should be a piece of cake."  
  
"How long can you survive down there, Spock?"  
  
"Approximately two days, ten hours, twenty-three minutes, and eighteen seconds."  
  
"That's an approximate?" McCoy asked with a laugh.  
  
"You shouldn't be down there much more than twenty-four hours," Kirk said. "You're sure you don't want your phaser."  
  
"I won't need it. I wouldn't use it, anyway. The Prime Directive, Captain . . ."  
  
"Does not apply if you are attacked by a bear or a giant rat or some other wild animal," McCoy pointed out.  
  
"Scans indicated no large life forms except the most advanced species. There is no need to worry, Doctor."  
  
"I'm not worrying; I'm just saying I can't beam down there with a medical team if you get yourself hurt."  
  
"I am well aware of that."  
  
"I think he means he'd like us to shut up and let him beam down already," Kirk suggested as they entered the transporter room. "Ready, Scotty?"  
  
"Aye, sir. There's a settlement about a kilometer north when you get down there, Mr. Spock."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Scott. Energize."  
  
"Jim, is this a good idea?" McCoy asked as Spock dematerialized.  
  
"Bones, he can always signal to beam back up. What are you so worried about?"  
  
"I don't know, Jim. Maybe it's just that he doesn't have to hide his ears for once. Something's wrong here. Very wrong."  
  
Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise, its five-year mission--to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. 


	2. Complications

1Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. The planet's inhabitants are still mine. So is the language. :)

Chapter Two

Spock materialized to find himself among tall trees that looked similar to those of Earth. He inhaled, but almost immediately collapsed, coughing, not panicking but unable to breathe, nonetheless. McCoy had been wrong about it being a piece of cake, to say the least.

It had been a while since his last visit to Vulcan; he'd grown accustomed to the amount of oxygen the humans aboard the _Enterprise_ needed. It would take a while for him to readjust.

Humans would've tried harder, taken deeper breaths, but Spock knew that would be futile. He took slow, regular breaths and gradually rose to his feet.

"Tan Turita!" called a voice in the distance. "Tre labato casuma! Ren trada centana relu!" Spock pulled out his translator, only to find that it was broken; he had fallen on it. Next he tried his communicator, but that was broken, too. Still, he knew better than to try to run. On top of the thin air, McCoy had warned him that the gravity of the planet was greater than that of both Earth and Vulcan. Running, or even walking great distances, would be hard. Outrunning the planet's natives, who were used to both, was out of the question.

Suddenly, an arrow came flying out of nowhere. Normally, Spock could've dodged easily, but due to the unusual conditions, he wasn't nearly as fast as he needed to be. The ground rushed up and everything turned black.

"Where is he?" Kirk asked no one in particular. He'd been pacing the bridge of the _Enterprise_ for ten minutes. Spock hadn't checked in since beaming down, nearly an hour ago.

"Jim, I wouldn't worry," McCoy suggested. "If anyone can handle himself down there, it's Spock."

"I just wish I could beam down to find him."

"It's impossible; you know that."

Kirk stopped pacing. "Bones, can you and Scotty fix up a couple of air tanks, like NASA used in the twentieth century?"

"Well, yes, but we'd look totally out of place. Anyone who went down would be shot on sight; that's why we didn't do it in the first place."

"Get to work. It's only a last resort, but we'll need them ready if the time comes for last resorts."

"How many will we need?"

"Enough for one person. Only one of us needs to take the risk."

"Jim, if it comes to that, I want to do it. If he needs medical attention immediately, I'm best qualified."

Kirk had to think a minute, but McCoy was right. "If it comes to that, Bones," he said at last, "permission granted."

**Neral Idazmi–**glad you liked it. :)

**Lady Chekov–**well, McCoy will have more to worry about soon enough. :)


	3. Strange Alliances

1Star Trek is not mine. Morlin and Turita are. So are the other inhabitants . . . who should show up next chapter.

Chapter Three

Spock opened his eyes. He could still see nothing. _The arrow must have been poisoned,_ he realized. He considered calling for help, but no one would understand him. Besides, this race thought it a sign of great weakness to ask for help.

"Oh, you're awake. Good," a voice said. Spock immediately recognized it as the one who had shouted before--female, but considerably lower than was normal.

"No; don't try to sit up," the voice was firm but gentle. Spock abandoned his attempts. They hadn't been going well, anyway.

Instead, he tried to speak. "You're speaking . . . English."

"Yeah. Your little gadget was easy enough to fix. I'm afraid my brother ran off with the other one. He saw you use it; that's why he shot you. He feared you were a spy."

"I'm not."

"I guessed that. A spy would've tried to run. It wouldn't have made a difference, though."

"Then what would be the point in running?"

"Better than standing around and waiting to get shot."

"Where are we?"

"In a cave a little ways from where we were."

"How far away will your brother be by now? It's very important that no one learns of this . . . gadget."

"Too far away to catch, and, in any case, I'm not leaving you here. He's only under orders to destroy such objects; whatever secrets it may carry, he will not learn them."

"So he will destroy it?"

"He has probably done so already."

"How long has it been?"

"A twenty-fifth of a rotation of the sun."

"Is this blindness permanent?"

"Curious, aren't you? I have no idea. It was my brother's own special potion, and he's never tested it before. You're lucky you're not dead."

Spock was about to point out that luck didn't exist, but decided against it. It wouldn't be wise to upset whoever was with him. Instead, he tried to make conversation, at least until she decided to let him try to move.

"So how old is your brother?"

"58 seasons."

That was fourteen and a half years. "And you?"

"We're twins. Everyone here has a twin, as I guess you know, but boy-and-girl twins are rare. My parents didn't want things to be complicated, so I was raised with the boys."

"Practical."

"I guess. I just always considered myself one of them. Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Morlin."

"Spock."

"Good to meet you, Spock. I know the . . . circumstances . . . are less than perfect."

"To say the least.

Morlin laughed a little, a low, sad laugh. "I know. You'd probably like to get back to wherever you're from. I've been away from my family, too. It's not easy being around people you don't know, in a strange place where you don't know the language or understand the customs. My brother and I are roamers." She lowered her voice. "Spock, I know you're not from this planet."

Spock tried to raise an eyebrow, but even that slight movement set his head pounding again.

Morlin got the point, anyway. "Not all of us are afraid of newcomers, or of change. I welcome people who are different. I know you can't see, but I only have one leg. I've never had my right one. That's the real reason I'm so much of a traveller. No one wants me around."

"And your brother?"

"Well, twins almost always stay together, so I guess he was destined to share my fate. When I use my crutch, there's almost nothing he can do that I can't. Okay, so I can't juggle with my feet, but that's beside the point."

"Fascinating."

"I've managed to lock onto his communicator, Captain. He's the only one in the area. He must be hurt or he'd respond," Scotty reported.

"Beam him up," Kirk ordered without hesitation. He and Doctor McCoy rushed to the transporter room.

The person who materialized, however, was _not_ Spock, but a native child. "Who on Earth?" Kirk demanded.

"I'm Turita," the boy replied. "Who are you?"

"Captain Kirk. Where's my first officer?"

"Your what?"

"The man you got that device from--the one in your hand!"

"Jim, take it easy on him," McCoy suggested quietly. "I want to find Spock, too, but for all we know, this boy found his communicator on the ground. There's no need to scare him."

"I'm not scared," Turita objected. "A true warrior is never afraid. I am not afraid of you. I am a warrior."

Kirk took a deep breath, counted to ten, and reminded himself this was a primitive civilization. Then he tried again.

"Where did you find that device?"

"An enemy spy."

Well, at least they thought Spock was an inhabitant of the same planet. But an enemy spy wouldn't fare much better than a visitor from another world. "Where is this spy?" McCoy asked.

"I shot him. My sister is holding him for questioning, if he lives."

McCoy bit his tongue to keep from swearing around the child. Why did Spock have to be so brave? Why couldn't he have stayed on the ship like any normal person? Why hadn't he at least taken his phaser? He'd volunteered to do some crazy things before, but nothing like this.

"Where am I?" Turita asked, breaking McCoy's train of thought. "What is this new way of bringing people from one place to another? A way to kidnap enemies, I suppose."

"Please; we're not your enemies," Kirk said. "We just want some answers. Where is your sister?"

"I will not tell you."

"Very well. Bones, find Turita a room. He may be here a while."

"Sir?" Scotty asked once McCoy had escorted Turita out of the room.

"If we transport him back now, he will tell his people what he has seen here. Is something down there interfering with our scans?"

"Aye, sir. Everything reads as a life form, but no more. You couldn't tell a Vulcan from a baboon down there."

"Can you find the problem?"

"Aye, but it'll take some time."

"Then it'll take time. We'll get no help from Turita. Not yet, at least."

"If you don't mind my asking, what does that mean?"

"We cannot return him to his village yet. But if we can convince him we are not spies, if we tell him who we are, he might realize what we're trying to do--that we just want a member of our crew returned. If by telling one boy everything he wants to know I can save a planet from contamination and save Spock from dying, I'll do it."

"Spock, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"I was supposed to watch you here until my people could arrive to take you to our village for questioning. We need to go; they will be here soon. It will hurt to walk, but it will hurt even more later if you stay."

"I understand."

"Okay. Just get up slowly. Don't try any sudden moves; that'll just hurt more. Believe me, I know. I've let my brother try out some potions on me. There. That's right; bit by bit. Here. Lean on me."

"Is that wise?"

"I have my crutch; I can walk just fine. Thanks for asking, though."

Morlin was right; the pain was terrible, but Spock could control it, and the teenager was amazed that he leaned on her really only for direction, for his vision hadn't improved. Soon they arrived at a large tree. Morlin helped Spock sit down.

"I'm going to go erase our footprints; that'll buy us some time," she explained. "We can't outrun them, but we can make them look. If they find us, we'll have no choice but to fight."

"What's your plan?"

"Plan? Am I supposed to have a plan?" Morlin laughed. "Oops. My mistake. Um . . . we can think of a plan later."

**Bug the Slytherin –** No, the language isn't related to English at all. I completely made it up. Except Morlin. That's Elvish for Darksong. Hmmm . . . good point about the devices . . . . would have to have been a pretty hard fall, huh? Those things _do _seem pretty hard to break. Good one about the arrow, too. It seems Morlin isn't going to tell him where he was hit. :) In other words, I have no idea. I needed him to go unconscious for a little while, but I don't want to kill him yet. :) Muahahahahahaha.


	4. Know Thy Enemy

1Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Trek. The inhabitants of the planet are still mine. Morlin is still Elvish for Darksong.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I had summer reading to finish (grrrrrr) and a few cross-country practices, so I haven't had as much time to write. (sighs) School is here.

Chapter Four

"I will not tell you anything," Turita insisted as Doctor McCoy led him down the hall.

"How about some lunch?" the doctor suggested.

Turita looked confused. "An enemy never offers a prisoner food."

"We aren't your enemies, and you look hungry. I promise I won't poison it."

"Why would you? It would be much easier to inject me with poison than to try to convince me to eat it."

McCoy sighed, wondering if the boy had learned all this from stories or from experience.

"Stay down and keep quiet," Morlin warned. "They're coming."

Spock raised an eyebrow. He had barely heard the girl approaching.

"There they are!" one of the natives shouted. Morlin mentally cursed her choice of bright clothing.

"Morlin, why do you hide?" a rough voice asked.

"And you have treated the spy's wounds. Why?" another echoed.

"He is not a spy," Morlin objected. "He is a visitor from the other side of the planet."

"And the prisoner cannot speak for himself?" a third voice demanded, even rougher than the first two, if that were possible.

"He _is_ rather weak, Chief," Morlin said defensively.

"And why did you change your position?"

"I needed an open area to treat his injuries, and plants that did not grow near the cave. And I did not wish to leave him alone, lest spies from the other village find him."

The Chief looked first at Morlin and then at the stranger. His clothing was similar to theirs, his blood green like any of them. But still . . .

"We shall see," the Chief said. "We shall see if you tell the same story after a week in the Caves."

"This was very good," Turita said after he'd finished his lunch with the doctor. A wide smile spread across his face.

"I have something else you'll want to see. Come with me."

The boy got up and obediently followed Doctor McCoy to the turbolift. "Bridge," the doctor said.

"Where are we going?" Turita asked.

"You'll see."

**Bug, Vulcan of Centeral Park – **hmm . . . what _does_ her brother think of these strange people? And what _will _he be able to do to help even if he wants to? I couldn't think of anything more fancy for the dividers, but they serve their purprose.

**Ster J – **Always good to hear someone else who understands disabled people's real abilities. If you've read my attempt at an X-men fanfic, you know Xavier's my favorite. And if you're reading my Treasure Island fanfic, you know exactly what I think of Long John Silver (also my favorite). If you're not reading any of them, I guess you've figured out anyway that I like to write about people with different abilities. But it looks like our one-legged friend is in trouble now, huh? Muahahahaha.


	5. Danger Grows

1Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine

Chapter Five

"Chief, you don't have to do this," Morlin insisted. "We're telling the truth!"

"Then why do you resist?"

"Because a week in the Caves, especially after his injury, could kill Spock!"

"Oh, is that his name? I was beginning to wonder. But if he cannot survive, then he is too weak to deserve to live."

"And what of me, father?"

"You will not address me in that manner. You were cast out of the royal family."

"Your blood still flows in my veins. Would you kill your own over a slight misunderstanding? If we both die, you will _never _know if we were telling the truth."

"If you both die, it will not _matter_ if you are telling the truth."

"True, but then you will never know if my village is your ally or your enemy," Spock said, speaking for the first time. Now that he had heard more villagers speak, he could imitate their rough way of talking, their strong accent. "You yourself said you knew nothing of the other side of the planet. Furthermore, if you kill me, my kindred may come seeking revenge for my death. And our weapons are more powerful than you know."

"Do not threaten us!" the Chief said harshly. "You are in our power. But I can well believe your advanced weapons. It might not be so if _some_ of us spent more time fighting and less exploring."

"And if more of us spent more time exploring and less time fighting, we could _learn_ about people rather than destroying them. And as we learned together, the whole planet could improve - together!"

The Chief looked uncertain for a moment, but then his face hardened. "It was a nice try, Morlin," he admitted, "but my mind has not changed."

The warriors roughly dragged Morlin and Spock to their feet and tied their hands behind their backs. Unfortunately, as they were doing so, one warrior noticed a place where Spock's glove had ripped a little.

"Chief!" he called. "Come here!"

---

The doors opened. "Have a look," McCoy said, gesturing to the computers.

But Turita's attention was drawn immediately to the viewscreen. "What is that?" he asked.

"That is your planet."

"What? It looks so . . . small."

"It _is_ small, Turita, compared to the vast galaxy. We're in orbit around it, so it looks even bigger than it really is."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Find Spock, return you to your village, and then leave."

"Why was he down there in the first place?"

"He was . . . observing your culture. It's like none we've ever seen."

"Though you do resemble Vulcans in appearance," Chekov added. It was mostly true. The boy's skin was a little darker from long exposure to the sun, and his hands had only three fingers, but the eyebrows and the ears were very familiar. His clothes were loose and made of natural materials, but in his face was the same discipline of Spock's people.

"What's a Wulcan?" Turita asked, confused by Checov's accent.

"Vulcan," McCoy corrected. "It's what Spock is."

"What are you?"

"Human."

"People from two planets working together?"

"Oh, yes. Even more than two."

"We can't even get all the people on _one_ planet to work together."

"Earth was like that once. Different countries were always attacking each other."

Turita paused for a moment. "Where's the Captain?"

"He and our engineer are working on some air tanks in case we have to beam down to the surface."

"Why?"

"Humans can't survive in your atomsphere. It's too thin. That's why we sent Spock."

"I need to talk to him," Turita said. "I have a plan."

**Bug, Vulcan of Central Park–**ooooh, is _that_ what you meant by dividers? Oops. :)

**Lady Chekov–**Why, thank you. I try to make my last lines suspenseful.


	6. One Hope

1Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. Morlin, Turita, the Chief, the villagers, and the planet are.

Chapter Six

"Twins from our planet have a strong mental bond," Turita explained to Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy. "If we can get down to my planet, close enough to the village, I may be able to contact her."

"And what if you can't?" Kirk asked.

"Then she's either unconscious or dead."

— — — — —

"What is this?" the Chief demanded.

Spock didn't say anything. The Chief pushed him roughly to the ground. "Answer me!" he demanded again. He pulled Spock's gloves off. "What is the meaning of this?"

Morlin tried to break free, but the warriors held her fast. There was no chance of escape; Spock was too weak. And telling the truth wouldn't help; they'd never believe it. The only thing left to do was keep quiet.

Spock knew this, too. Escaping was out of the question. Telling them the truth would violate the Prime Directive. But he _could_ try to save Morlin.

"Chief," he said, forcing his voice to stay even. "Morlin knows nothing. I told her exactly what she told you, and no more. You have no reason to imprison her. She doesn't know who I am."

"And yet you want to save her."

"She is innocent."

"And what say you, Morlin?" the Chief asked.

"You know the ways of our people, my Chief. We do not lightly abandon our friends. I can tell you everything he can about who he is; you have my word on that. The choice is yours what to do with us, but I will stay with him. And you cannot stop me."

With a nod from the Chief, the villagers dragged Spock and Morlin roughly away.

When they had gone what Spock could roughly estimate was a mile and a half, they were dumped to the ground. He heard a sound like a stone being rolled into place and realized they were trapped. "Completely illogical," he remarked.

"What, parents don't fight with their kids on your planet?" Morlin asked lightly.

"Not . . . to this extent. But I was referring to your decision to stay."

"I guess it was. But there's no point in regretting it now. What's done is done."

"Quite correct. And this doesn't seem as bad as they made it sound." Just then, there was a noise from behind them. "On the other hand, if my hearing is correct --"

"There's nothing wrong with your hearing, Spock," Morlin confirmed. "That's the sound of a whip cracking."

— — — — —

"Be careful, Bones," Kirk warned as Doctor McCoy strapped his air tank on.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about, Jim. Turita, are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

The two of them took their places. "Energize," Kirk said.

**Bug, Vulcan of Central Park**–Yes, the plot thickens. Not quite as thick as molasses, but getting there, huh? :) My apologies for such a short chapter, but school and band and cross-country and youth group and bedtime and . . . You get the point. :)


	7. The Suspense Thickens

_Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. The planet's inhabitants are. If Morlin is still alive at the end of this story, that includes her._

Chapter Seven

Turita and Doctor McCoy materialized in a forest. McCoy took out his communicator to report all was safe. But the device wouldn't work.

Turita held out his hand and the doctor handed it to him. After monkeying with the wiring a little, the boy handed it back. "Try it now."

The communicator beeped. "Kirk to landing party, report," the captain's voice said.

"We're all right, Jim; just a little trouble with the communicator," McCoy reported.

"Must be why Spock didn't check in before. Turita?"

"Give me a moment," the boy said. He turned to face the wind and raised his arms, palms out. He closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, a searing pain came surging through his mind. He crumpled back into Doctor McCoy's arms. "Two to beam up, fast," McCoy said quickly.

* * *

Spock tried hard to clear his mind, to force away the pain, the dizziness, the disorientation. He had no way of knowing how long it had been. It seemed like forever.

"So much for 'not as bad as they make it sound,'" Morlin joked knowingly.

"You . . . knew they would come, didn't you?"

"I didn't have time to tell you. If I had, I would have."

Still unable to see, Spock examined his wounds with his hands. None were deep enough to be serious.

"They rely more on pain and exhaustion than on actually endangering someone's life," Morlin explained. Then, suddenly, "Wait . . . . sssssh."

"What is it?" Spock whispered.

"An aukrawn. Dangerous animal. I highly suggest you stay very still."

But the aukrawn, a huge six-legged dog-like creature with large fangs, didn't need to be able to see Spock. It could smell fresh blood. It immediately charged what it sensed to be the larger prey.

Morlin didn't need to think. There was only one way to save her friend. Gathering all her strength, she placed herself between the animal and Spock. And not a second too soon. The aukrawn came down on her, claws outstretched, ready to fight to the death.

* * *

Muahahahahahahahaha.

So, so, so, so, sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't help it! That was such a good place to leave off!

**Bug, Vulcan of Central Park–**Agreed, not very comfortable at all. Hopefully, they won't have to stay there long.

**JdGurns–**Glad you find this interesting; I try not to write boring stuff. :) And I think the plot just got thicker. :) Muahahahaha.


	8. The Time That is Given to Us

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. The planet is. Except the aukrawns. That idea actually came from rereading a chapter of The Silmarillion. I don't have to explain that any more. Either you know which chapter I mean or you won't get it no matter how much I explain the book. :) (Finrod rules.)

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Morlin!" Spock called, realizing what had happened. His only response was the ragged breathing of the two combatants. Spock quickly decided that if he tried to help, he would be more of a liability than an asset. All he could do was wait. He could do nothing to help his friend.

Suddenly, there was a howl of pain from the animal, and the sound of it scampering away. "Morlin?" Spock asked.

"Spock," she replied. Her voice was weak. "We . . . we have to get out of here. It'll come back. Mindtouch only . . . frightened it. I . . . won't be able to . . . protect you next time."

Spock found his way to Morlin's side. The teenager's clothes were wet with blood. "I'm not the one who needs protection," he told her.

"I'll be fine," Morlin insisted, but her voice betrayed her. She was weakening.

* * *

"Is he all right?" Kirk asked Doctor McCoy.

"Could be better. I can't find a thing wrong, though."

Turita groaned softly and opened his eyes. They immediately showed a seriousness McCoy had gotten used to seeing only from Spock and the captain. "We have to hurry," he insisted, forgetting his own pain.

"Do you know where they are?" McCoy asked.

"Yes. They're in the Caves."

"Caves?"

"Yes. Scan for a mountain range just east of where you found me. They'll be there."

"They'll be the only ones?"

"Yes; they'll be unguarded. There's no way to escape."

"Then they're prisoners there?" Kirk asked.

"It's the only explanation for what I felt. Just do it."

Kirk nodded to Scotty. "Anything?"

"I've got three life forms."

"All together?" Turita asked, confused.

"No; one's a ways off."

"Humanoid?" Kirk asked.

"The sensors aren't quite working right, but I don't think so."

"Can it see in there?" Kirk asked Turita.

"No; it's far too dark. And even if it can see, there are far too many tunnels and passageways for it to be able to see them from there."

"Beam the other two up, Scotty," Kirk ordered, hoping he hadn't just made a big mistake.

Two figures materialized in the transporter, lying down next to each ohter. Doctor McCoy rused over immediately. "Medical team to transporter room," Kirk ordered before joining him. "Your sister?" he asked Turita. The boy nodded.

Morlin was unconscious, and Spock was close. 'What could have happened?' Kirk wondered. But his questions could wait. The medical team arrived to take them to sick bay.

"Bones?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know, Jim. About either of them."

Turita looked like he was about to collapse. Kirk put an arm around the boy. "They'll do everything they can," he said gently.

"I know," Turita nodded. "But what if it's not enough?"

Kirk thought for a moment. "Come with me," he said at last.

"Where are we going?"

"Sick bay. Whatever happens, you should be there."

* * *

The door opened just as Doctor McCoy was going to call them down. Kirk recognized the look on his face instantly. "What is it, Bones?"

"It's . . . the girl. Morlin. There's nothing I can do for her, Turita. According to Spock, she was attacked by something she called an aukrawn."

Turita nodded. "Where is she?"

"With Spock. He wouldn't leave her."

"Can I see her?"

"Come with me."

* * *

Spock was sitting on a chair next to Morlin. The teenager was still unconscious, her face paler than Turita had ever seen it. "She'll die like this?" he asked.

"Bones, can you bring her around?" Kirk interpreted.

"I can. I didn't know if I should. No need to frighten her."

"She'd want it," Turita assured him. "She's a warrior. She'd want to meet death awake."

Spock nodded his agreement. "It's hardly logical. But it _is_ what she'd want."

McCoy nodded and did as they requested. "She shouldn't be in any pain," he assured them.

Indeed, as Morlin's eyes blinked open, she smiled weakly. "We're safe," she whispered.

"Yes," Spock confirmed.

"You're alive."

"An illogical statement, but yes, obviously."

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Turita?"

"Yes, Morlin; I'm here."

"You helped them?"

"Yes."

"The villagers . . . won't know you were involved. You can go back."

"I suppose."

"Don't tell our father. Let him think I'm still alive somewhere. He hides it, but, inside, he really does care."

"I'll do everything I can, sister."

"Thank you. Spock?" She reached into her pocket and removed a few small objects. One was a small scroll, torn and bent, barely readable. "A history of my people," she explained, placing it in the Vulcan's hands. "You'll be able to translate it, I'm sure, when you get your sight back. The blindness is only temporary; I knew that from the start. But I didn't want you to get impatient."

"That would suggest emotion."

"I guess it would. Turita," she said quietly, holding out half a rock, cut neatly down what was the center. Turita took another half out of his pocket. They matched perfectly. "Always remember, brother, and what strength and courage I have will be yours."

"I only want you," Turita admitted through tears.

"We shall meet again, beyond time and space, when you are called to follow me. Until that day, remember."

"I will."

She took the last object, a stone, and handed it to Spock. "I've had this since I was very young," she explained. "I found it in a river and kept it ever since. I haven't had a bad dream in all that time. I know you're probably too sensible to believe it will bring you luck, but keep it. Put it near where you sleep at night, and I will be with you."

"Thank you. I will."

Morlin smiled. She could feel her strength fading. Her vision was blurring, her mid growing cloudy. "Farewell, my friends," she whispered, and her eyes closed.

* * *

Epilogue

"Energize," Kirk ordered. Turita was beaming down to his planet with Morlin's body. At his request, Spock was accompanying him. Spock's vision was almost back to normal, and his wounds would heal.

"Thank you for coming, Spock," Turita said after they rematerialized.

"It's the least I can do. She saved my life, and you helped us escape. And the danger is minimal. We are quite far from the village."

"True, but, still, thank you."

"Turita, why did she stay with me? She could have said she knew nothing. They would have believed her."

"Friendship, Spock."

"But we'd met less than an hour before."

"The only answer I can think of is an ancerseral legend. It says thay chiefs are gifted with the foresight to know when they will die. Some chiefs ignore the old wisdom. Morlin did not. She embraced the past, and the future. To her, you represented both." Turita smiled. "But, more than anything, I don't think she would ever let anyone go through that alone. Not after she had to."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. We have work to do."

* * *

Half an hour later, they had wood stacked nearly four feet high. Together, they placed Morlin's body on to. Turita poured some form of oil over it and lit two branches. He handed one to Spock. At the same time, they set the wood to flame.

"Morlin was once captured by warriors from another village," Turita explained. "She was young. She didn't know any of the elders' secret plans. But they didn't listen. They were only convinced after she spent a week in their prison. She was never the same. Her innocence, her natural trusting nature, was gone. Until she found you." He knelt, and motioned to Spock, who did the same. Together, they watched the flames rise, towards the tops of the trees, towards the stars, and beyond.

As they knelt there, silent, the rain started to fall. It fell lightly at first, but then grew. Eventually, the flames were put out by the storm. "A sign of the Chiefs of old," Turita said in awe. "Their pyres were always extinguished by the heavens."

There was hardly any wood left, and the young teenager's body was gone. Spock was about to mention that there was nothing unusual about rain, but thought better of it. The idea made Turita feel more at peace. And there was no harm. "Enterprise," he signalled. "One to beam up." He rose and raised his hand. "Live long and prosper, Turita."

The boy raised his hand in return. "May we meet again, Spock, if not in this time then when time itself is past. Farewell."

* * *

"How's he doing, Spock?" Doctor McCoy asked.

"Remarkably well. He's recovered rather quickly from the shock. Quite unlike humans, their race."

"But not quite as logical as Vulcans," Kirk smiled. "More symbolic. What do you make of that scroll?"

"Fascinating. Turita and I spent some time translating it before we beamed down."

"Why? You could have just run it through the computers?"

"He insisted it was more personal."

"And what do you intend to do with the rock?"

"It obviously had some symbolic meaning to her. I'll keep it. I _did_ promise her I would."

"And I suppose that's the only reason," McCoy said.

"Quite, doctor."

* * *

That night, Spock placed the rock beside his bed. It was almost as if a presence filled the room. The rock gave off no light, no heat, yet there was something different. Spock closed his eyes and began to meditate. He took the rock in his hands and let the presence fill him. Then it was gone, and Spock knew Morlin had said her last farewell. It wasn't logical, but every part of him knew her spirit was at peace.

* * *

Man. Can't believe I actually finished this. I don't know. I've always had this thing with rocks. And always thought funeral pyres were symbolic since I saw The Return of the Jedi. (sighs) There. I've finished my first multi-chapter fanfic. :) One down, hopefully more to go.

**Bug, Vulcan of Central Park – **Well, as you've found out, aukrawns are not pleasant at all. And what was up with Turita was twins from their planet share feelings when they are close enough. Hope you liked it. Live long and prosper.

–Smeagol Fasir Kenobi


End file.
